Smg3
'¡Bowser! ¡Obtén tu $$ aquí! SuperMarioGlitchy3 '''abreviado como SMG3 es la versión malvada y Archirival de SMG4 quien fue descubierto por primera vez tratando de copiar los vídeos de SMG4. El vive con Bowser, y su mejor amigo es Nintendofan996 (La versión malvada de Nintendofan997) vive en una Fortaleza colosal ubicada en un Repertorio Desconocido. '''Historia SMG4 vs SMG3 SuperMarioGlitchy3 apareció por primera vez en SMG4 vs SMG3 como el antagonista principal. En ese vídeo el había plagiado notoriamente los bloopers previos de SMG4, pero fue eventualmente atrapado por SMG4 y Mario. Cuando SuperMarioGlitchy3 se escapo, MejiaCantiloGustavo le lanzo un papel hacía el y se corto con el papel. En su aparición inicial el parece ser un villano mucho mas incompetente. Hunt for the Hero's Clothes El aparece a dominar el mundo y pelear contra Mario, pero lo ve desnudo y decide pelear la próxima vez. El aparece mas tarde en el episodio, sentado en un retrete como una apariencia cameo. 99% Idiot El pelea contra Mario, pero la estupidez y la personalidad idiotica de Mario lo deja derrotado. Bowser and the Nightmare Stone En este blooper, Bowser y SMG3 usan su piedra de pesadillas para abusar a los tipos buenos y atraparlos en un mundo de pesadillas. Pero en el final, un guerrero desconocido aparece y daña la piedra. Orbical Adventures En este blooper, SMG3 se fuga con FightingMario54321, secuestrándolo y después atrapa a Luigi, pero fue derrotado por Mario una vez mas. The Warrior and the Hobo Hace un corto cameo cuando SMG4 y Mario pelean contra un dragón. Crystal Funhouse SMG3 hace otra aparición en este blooper, pero aparece sin Bowser. El atrapa a SMG4 y a los otros en un mundo de pesadillas, con sus enemigos conocidos persiguiéndolos. El termina visto en el baño, leyendo revistas de Justin Bieber. SMG3's Plan to Destroy SMG4 Cause He Felt Like It En este blooper el es el antagonista principal. El dirige un plan maestro para destruir a SMG4, llevando a todos los enemigos de vuelta a la vida (de alguna manera, usando la Piedra de Pesadillas) para destruir a SMG4, pero falla. The Imposter El hizo otra aparición en este blooper para contratar a un sicario que tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse y cambiar de forma para destruir a SMG4 y los demás, pero vuelve a fallar debido a la muerte incidental del sicario. Starman3 Gets 5000 Subs! El hace una aparición en este blooper especial, dandole a Mario un "pastel" para la celebración de Starman 3. Pero se revela que contiene una bomba, haciendo que el Castillo de la Princesa Peach explote y arruinando la fiesta. The Monster Una vez mas el antagonista principal. El revive El Monstruo/'Baby Mario' (llamado Pepsi por Mario). El parece hacer una cantidad decente de daño al Reino. Pero cuando el monstruo cae el vuelve a perder. The Mystery of the Missing White and Blue En este blooper, SMG3 trabaja con un novato de YouTube quien trata de destruir a SMG4 porque sus vídeos no tenían popularidad y quería saber de el como convertirse en alguien como SMG4. SMG3 lo apuñala por la espalda solo para salvar a SMG4, probando que es menos malvado en este episodio. A Lost Luigi El aparece como una de las personas a las que Luigi le pregunta el camino de vuelta a la Casa de Mario, de la cual el fue expulsado por Mario, pero a SMG3 no parece importarle, como si el no estuviera ahí. Two Evil Friends En este blooper, es apuntado oficialmente con el rol del nuevo antagonista principal de los bloopers por el jefe de Bowser, haciendo que Bowser sea el antagonista secundario y su compañero. Ambos hacen cosas malvadas, pero solo logran hacer cosas pequeñas. Cuando se les ocurre un plan, el y Bowser deciden raptar a la Princesa como siempre. Ambos tratan de raptar a Peach, pero cuando ella pide el shampoo (sin saber que eran SMG3 y Bowser en vez de Mario), ella encuentra a ambos cuando Mario entra y los saca volando del castillo. 'Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island' En este blooper, es de nuevo el antagonista principal. El trabaja con un tipo Japones loco quien explota cuando son descubiertos por SMG4. Cuando SMG3 pone a que la isla explote en unos minutos y envía un submarino, en vez de eso es un camión el cual se hundió así que se queda atrapado junto con la pandilla cuando están a punto de morir. Aun así, el aun no esta listo para rendirse. Entonces usa un robo traje para destruir a SMG4, Mario, Luigi, y a Peach. El falla tratando de conseguir a Mario y SMG4, pero entonces va hacía Peach y Luigi. Luigi reacciona a esto, y lanza a Peach a su pantalla, causando que el caiga. Finalmente el se rinde y acepta su derrota, pero SMG4 se da cuenta de que el robot es indestructible, así que todos se meten en el robo traje de SMG3 y la isla explota mientras que salen volando de ella y aterrizan sobre el agua. Retarded64: Retarded Karts 101 En este blooper, queda aplastado en una calle por Mario, quien estaba conduciendo su kart sin darse cuenta de la gente caminando en la ciudad. Birthday Freakout Su siguiente aparición fue en este blooper, como el villano secundario, ayudando a un Enzo loco y enfadado a asesinar a Mario después de haber arruinado su fiesta de cumpleaños (gracias a que Steve fue "invitado" a la primera fiesta). Pero sin embargo, SMG3 se pone del lado de SMG4 y Mario mientras Enzo cuenta mientras juegan a las escondidas por que si los encuentra los matara. El logra escapar del terror extremo de mas-de-once de Enzo, mientras que el es arrestado por la policía, duplicando su ira. Desde entonces, SMG3 ha hecho apariciones menores, y mas antes (Incluyendo en "2 Hands 1 Job"). Bad Stars SMG3 regreso en este blooper para hacer un "estrella mala" para destruir el Reino Champiñon, pero termina escapándose a Plaza Delfino gracias a Toad. Ya que ataca a Mario, Bowser, SMG4 y a SMG3, ellos planean hacer una estrella buena para derrotar a la estrella mala (esta vez Bowser usa un Anciano para crear a la Estrella Buena). Pero ya que la Estrella Mala es inmortal, la atan en un bote para mantenerla alejada de ellos. Spells n' Wiztards En este blooper, el y Bowser se unen a Hobowarts, una academia de magos, ambos estando en el Equipo Slytherbastards. SnowTrapped SMG3 intenta destruir a SMG4 con un robot gigante, pero Mario lo interrumpe haciendo que haga una avalancha y quede atrapado en un igloo junto a SMG4, mientras Mario los intenta rescatar, tanto SMG3 como SMG4 tienen problemas dentro del igloo como que un ave PINGAS se coma toda la comida, cuando Mario al fin los rescata, ambos quedan completamente enloquecidos. SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom En este blooper SMG3 quiere humillar a SMG4 publicando un vídeo de momentos vergonzosos de SMG4 (como cuando se disfrazó de teletubby en Where the Wild Teletubbies are), así que Mario y SMG4 intentan ir a detenerlo yendo a su guarida, Bowser también intenta detenerlo, ya que SMG3 robó su koopayaso y quiere ser él el que suba el vídeo, ya que considera que es muy malvado, SMG4 y Mario logran evadir las trampas de SMG3, mientras Bowser los sigue con menos suerte, antes de llegar a la habitación de SMG3, Mario y SMG4 caen a un precipicio, pero justo cuando iban a morir, un esqueleto amigo de Mario se sacrifica para salvarlos, cuando ambos llegan con SMG3, se encuentran con un montón de trampas mortales y caen derrotados antes de llegar, justo cuando SMG3 está a punto de publicar el vídeo, Bowser cae sobre él, destruyendo el vídeo, entonces SMG3 autodestruye su guarida y salta por la ventana sin tomar en cuenta que estaba muy alto, mientras Bowser les sugiere a Mario y SMG4 usar el ascensor. = Stupid Paper Mario ''' En este blooper, al aparece cuando Mario y los demás van hacia el castillo de Peach, SMG3 Aparece intentando bloquear el camino, pero como es de papel, es derribado. '''SMG4: Welcome to the kushroom mingdom En este episodio el busca en la basura y encuentra un cartucho del cual sale un fantasma y le da un deseo entences SMG3 pide crear su propio reino y el fantasma crea un reino semejante al normal pero no consigue reemplazar a mario y a luigi por lo que secuestra a mario y un poco mas tarde atrapa a luigi pero aparece la version de su reino de bowser (bowsur) y destruye todo entonces luigi escapa con mario y los persigue bowsur pero SMG3 le pide a kamek (kushroomniano) que los detenga entonces hace un hechizo el cual le dio a Bowsur y lo volvio gigante haciendo que su reino sea destruido pero jura vengarse y despues la version de su reino de SMG4 lo aplasta varias veces. SMG4 The Mario Gladiators ''' Aparece haciendo una referencia a las vestimentas de la guerra de troya haciendo a Mario pelear contra todos por dinero, sin embargo Mario les gana a todos sus amigos excepto a SMG4 porque estaba cayendo en una trampa de SMG4 a si que le pidió al Hombre Anciano que lo venciera sin embargo luego de esto Mario vence al hombre anciano mostrando ser mas fuerte que SMG4 luego pelea con SMG3 al cual lo derrota y Bob por accidente presiona un boton que libera a todos los amigos vencidos por Mario mientras le dan una paliza a SMG3 en el castillo. '''If Mario Was In... Kirby Star Allies Aparece disfrazado de Darth Vader al principio pero Mario, Kirby y el Rey Dedede le quitan la mascara y descubren que es SMG3 y el es el que robo toda la comida de Dream Land, SMG3 confiesa que el lo hizo por que a pesar de ser malvado el también es pobre, mientras cae al piso y se pone a llorar queriendo ayuda por esto el trío se siente mal por esto mientras Mario decide ayudarlo pero en lugar de eso lo tira de la Hal Abarda de Meta Knight, que es el lugar en el que estaban al suelo con una patada. SMG4: The Mario Huntler SMG3 aparece en el vídeo cuando Saiko aparece para venderle rocas, aunque inicialmente si niega, luego de de Saiko le dijera que SMG4 compró millones de rocas, SMG3 decide comprar dos millones de rocas. SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2018 SMG3 aparece en la parte final del Ídeo luego de que Wario llegara con Waluigi mostrando que ahora es terapeuta y en su propio show logro hacer que waluigi recapacitara y no destruyera todo ademas de unir devuelta a los hermanos Wario. 'Apariencia' thumb|Smg3 en la serieEs igual a Smg4 solo que con overol negro en vez de blanco. 'Caracter y personalidad' El es malvado, diabólico y solo piensa en matar a Mario y a SMG4 por cualquier método aunque mostro algo de amor en SMG4 en atrapados en la nieve, actualmente no se sabe que hara pues ahora es un terapeuta Relaciones Bowser Bowser y SMG3 son grandes amigos cercanos que a veces se alian trabajando en equipo ya que piensan en matar a Mario y a veces SMG3 por cuenta propia a SMG4 aunque la mayoria de sus planes eran fracasados sin embargo despues del 2013 Ya no se a visto ninguna alianza entre los dos. Mario SMG3 odia a Mario por que siempre ayuda a SMG4 este pelea mas con Mario que con SMG4 pensando en matar a Mario SMG3 es inteligente por lo que siente cierta incomodidad por Mario debido a su estupidez este lo acepta como alguien bueno en combate ya visto en Mario Gladiators Aunque son Rivales neutrales parecen llevarse Bien. SMG4 estos son muy rivales mas notado en SMG4 VS SMG3 SMG4 lo odia porque copio su video Numero cincuenta y cinco. despues de eso, SMG3 a intentado matar a SMG4, sin embargo, a fallado en casi todas las ocasiones aunque mostro algo de Amor en SMG4 en atrapados en la nieve. Relaciones Rivales * SuperMarioGlitchy3 es el Rival de SuperMarioGlitchy4 aunque mostro algo de Amor en el en atrapados en la nieve, mientras que el principal rival de Mario es Bowser excluyendo a Wario. Aunque son Rivales neutrales parecen llevarse bien. Amigos *Enzo (solo en un video) *Bowser *Nintendofan996 Enemigos *Mario *Smg4 *StarMan3 * Muchos habitantes del reino campiñón. Curiosidades * En Welcome to the Kushroom Mingdom el admite que es malo y mejor decidió crear su propio reino. * SMG3 ama a Justin Bieber Cosa que se ha visto a lo largo de la serie por lo que podría ser Gay de una manera estereotipica. * El a demostrado ser mas inteligente que SMG4 a pesar de ser como el pero aun no se a demostrado si SMG4 es Gay. * El como Mario y Hombre Anciano tiene su propio canal de Youtube aunque solo subió un vídeo, el cual es SM64 Bloopers The Perfect Plan.Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes principale Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Villanos